Loverman
by Asanra
Summary: When Goten goes to Marron`s appartment to confess how he feels, his emotions take hold of him and create a different outcome than even he expected! One-shot, lemon!


Author's Note: Ok, this is just a one-shot lemon between Goten and Marron

Author's Note: Ok, this is just a one-shot lemon between Goten and Marron. I got kind of bored so I decided to try one of these (my first one!) I hope you like it and please let me know what you thought! Reposted in order to fix errors

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Loverman', nor do I own any of the characters from DBZ

_There's a devil waiting outside your door  
(How much longer)  
There's a devil waiting outside your door  
(How much longer)  
It is bucking and braying and pawing at the floor  
(How much longer)  
And he's howling with pain and crawling up the walls  
(How much longer)_

Goten stood outside of Marron's door for what seemed like hours. He looked down at his watch; nope, just half an hour. How long had he been planning this for? True, Trunks had claimed all rights to Marron and what she had to offer, but he couldn't ignore what he felt for her. Not any more. She had to know.

He wasn't even sure what had made him stop at her apartment on his way home from the gym. Before he could stop himself, he was standing on her doormat.

He summoned all of his courage and knocked on her apartment door. He waited a minute; half hoping that she wasn't home. Before he could rush away, she opened her door, wearing short pink shorts, no bra, a tank top and a smile.

"Hey Ten, what's up?" She opened her door wider, allowing a pool of warmth to rush over Goten's chilly body.

He swallowed hard staring at her with barely an expression on his face. This was wrong and he knew it. But he needed to tell her; hell, he _needed her_. To have her in his arms, writhing underneath him, moaning his name.

He was betraying his best friend in the world, but he was obeying his carnal desire to take what wasn't his.

_There's a devil waiting outside your door  
(How much longer)  
He's weak with evil and broken by the world  
(How much longer)  
He's shouting your name and he's asking for more  
(How much longer)  
There's a devil waiting outside your door  
(How much longer)_

"Can I come in?" He asked with hardly any confidence. Marron sensed something was wrong and ushered him inside her warm house out of the cold and the snow.

"What's wrong, Ten?" She looked into his eyes, searching for what may have caused him to act so strange. Why had he stopped by so late in the afternoon without calling?

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He couldn't talk. He just had to do what it was that he set out to do.

One moment Marron was sitting next to him on the couch and the next he had caught her mouth with his own as she weakly protested to no avail.

_Loverman! Since the world began  
Forever, Amen Till end of time_

_Take off that dress I'm coming down_

_I'm your loverman  
Cause I am what I am what I am what I am_

Marron stopped protesting, but instead ran her fingers down Goten's back as he pinned her down once they had slowly sunk to her soft white carpeting.

She moaned underneath him as he gently slipped his hand up her tiny shorts and began to feel her insides. What they were doing was so very wrong, but it didn't feel wrong. In fact, it was one of the best things that she had ever felt; Goten could tell.

She stretched her neck and began to nibble on his ear as he began to fumble with the tie that held her shirt on by the back. She reached up and pulled his shirt over his head and began to gently bite his nipples; paying attention to one before greedily moving to another.

Finally, he pulled the string and her shirt fell off her body in one smooth movement. He sat up slightly to stare at her perfect body before lowering himself back onto her chest and greedily sucking at each of her breasts.

_L is for LOVE, baby _

"Goten!" Marron gasped as he bit hard down onto her nipple. "Don't tease me."

He paused and looked up into her eyes with her breast still in his mouth.

"Don't hurt me." She whispered in between breaths with her chest heaving.

_O is for ONLY you that I do _

He finished sucking off her nipple before moving back up to her mouth. "I'll take good care of you" He whispered into her mouth.

She caught her breath and reached down to his pants, where the more apparent part of his anatomy was fighting against the denim. In a swift movement, she had unbuttoned them and he quickly moved to pull them off of his aching body.

He needed her so badly that his groin had begun to actually burn in wanting.

_V is for loving VIRTUALLY all that you are _

She swallowed hard as she watched him kneel in front of her, fully erect and unashamed of his need for her.

The lust that she felt ten fold for him in return. How many times had she been alone with him while Trunks had to run to the store or to help another (lady) friend?

She stood and pressed her body against his, still in her shorts. She reached up and wound her arms around his neck, kissing his neck where shoulder meets collarbone.

He shuddered and picked her up, with her legs around his waist… parts that were demanding attention.

_E is for loving almost EVERYTHING that you do _

Without thinking, he set her down for only a moment to pull her shorts off of her body before picking her back up and pinning her back against the wall.

He adjusted himself and made sure that she was fully supported against the wall before he thrust himself into her sweet sex. Her body seemed to suck him in.

She was tight; tighter than anyone he had ever been with and he knew he would get lost in her euphoric body.

She let her head lean back against the wall and closed her eyes as he moved in and out of her, sending spasms into her very core.

_R is for RAPE me _

Goten could feel her starting to contract around his erection as her breaths became harsher. She would finish soon and then he would start her up again.

It was what he always wanted.

He paused for a moment and paused before thrusting hard into her causing her to cry out.

"Goten! Please!" She moaned between quick breaths.

Her legs tightened around his waist and she leaned forward putting more weight on his shoulders before her body gave a final shudder so she could catch her breath. He wasn't finished with her yet.

_M is for MURDER me _

It wasn't enough though. He needed more.

He paused for a moment to enable her to regain herself before catching her lips with his own and thrusting even harder into her, feeling his own climax building up.

Putting more weight against the wall, he made his movements quicker and harder. She used her legs to enable him to get deeper into her center and he was nearly over the edge within a matter of seconds.

With one final deep thrust, he came and put all of his weight into her.

_A is for ANSWERING all of my prayers _

She latched her legs tightly around him as they slowly slid down to the soft floor. When they had sunk down completely, he was laying on his back with her next to him on her back, panting heavily.

He reached over and swept a few golden strands out of her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath.

He caught her eye and pulled her next to him against his body. He needed to feel her next to him and he needed her to feel him as well.

_N is for KNOWING your loverman is going to  
be the answer to all of yours_

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist as exhaustion from the workout began to overwhelm her body. What they had done was wrong… sinful. But she wouldn't succumb to the guilt.

Goten kissed her forehead and stood up. He bent over and picked her up in his arms, amazed by how light she really was. He thought she just felt that way because the wall stabled her, but he could tell now that she was light as a feather to him.

He walked down the hall and lay her down on her queen size bed before pulling covers up to her collarbone.

He was about to walk back into her living room to clean the mess when she called out for him.

"Ten? Don't leave yet. Come to sleep with me." Her voice was weak and full of sleep, but it was hers and it was seductive as ever.

The mess could wait 'til the morning.

_Loverman! Till the bitter end  
while empires burn down Forever and ever  
and ever and ever Amen _

_I'm your loverman  
So help me, baby So help me  
Cause I am what I am what I am what I am  
I'll be your loverman!_

He climbed into bed next to her and pulled her on top of his body, holding her in his arms, convinced that nothing would ever feel this good again.

He closed his eyes and was about to join Marron in his dreams when the phone rang.

Goten waited anxiously to see who would be calling so late at night. Three guesses as to who it was.

After four rings, her answering machine picked up. "Hey Ronnie, it's just me, Trunks. I thought I was going to come by tonight, but I guess you're asleep or you're out with Paresu and Panny. I guess I'll talk to you later. Maybe I'll call 'Ten. Anyway, have a good night and I love you. I'll talk to you later."

_There's a devil crawling along your floor  
(How much longer)  
There's a devil crawling along your floor  
(How much longer)  
With a trembling heart, he's coming through your door  
(How much longer)  
With his straining sex in his jumping paw  
(How much longer) _

Goten swallowed hard once again. What had he done? As if Trunks had never fooled around on Marron. It wasn't exactly a secret.

He looked over at Marron sleeping in his arms with a sleepy smile spread across her still flushed face. He would have to explain things to Trunks, more than likely.

Marron and he would have to have a talk in the morning and figure out what was going to happen next. Until then, he might as well take advantage of the situation.

Goten closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep next to the girl he had fantasized about for as long as he could remember.

He woke up to be staring into the pools of blue diamonds that he had lost himself in the night before.

Marron smiled weakly. "Morning Ten." She yawned and stretched "Do you want breakfast?" Her arms reached up over her head, revealing her perky breasts.

The state of arousal overcame Goten again as Marron reached over and traced her soft fingertips tracing a circle about two inches above his groin. He had toyed with her, now she could initiate something before he went on his way.

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?" He asked with the classic Son grin as he moved over on top of her.

_There's a devil crawling along your floor  
(How much longer)  
And he's old and he's stupid and  
(How much longer)  
He's hungry and he's sore  
(How much longer)  
And he's lame and he's blind  
(How much longer)  
And he's dirty and he's poor  
(How much longer)  
Give him more! _

She smiled in an equal arousal as he bent his head down to her already hot sex and took her smooth lips into his mouth.

She gasped in surprise as he darted his tongue inside of her, causing her to clutch at her pillow as if, if she let go, she would dig her nails into the flesh on his back.

"Ten! You play with me!" She moaned before he gently bit down on her clit, darting at it with his tongue and causing her to lose all sense and climax far quicker than she ever had before.

He came back up to face her and took her mouth with his own again. Every part of her tasted of a mixture of salt and sweetness.

He positioned himself at her entrance, not wanting to wait another minute. Marron quickly reached down and took his length in his hands.

"I want to hear it, Goten. I want to hear what you want ." Her eyes were large and passionate.

_Loverman! Here I stand Forever, Amen  
Cause I am what I am what I am what I am  
Forgive me, baby my hands are tied  
And I got no choice No, I got no choice at all  
I'll say it again_

He breathed hard, taking a moment to let sink in what it was she was saying.

"I don't think you really need to hear anything" He grinned. "I'm going to take you and I'm going to have you. I don't care who's girlfriend you are." When had he become so cocky?

Apparently, she liked his arrogant attitude. Marron smiled absently played with his erection. "How many times to you plan to take me?"

He leaned down and smiled against her sensitive earlobe. "As many times as I can before your boyfriend gets here." It was a husky, lust filled whisper..

_L is for LOVE, baby  
O is for O yes I do_

He brushed her forehead against his and kissed her deeply. Her hands found their way to his back and she permitted him entrance into her body as an unspoken understanding.

He moved in and out of her, more slowly this time as to make the moment less of a heated passion, although that was what was making their entire tryst.

Marron moaned underneath him as he caused her pleasure she had never experienced before.

He supported his weight on his shoulders as he continued to move in her, but brushed some hair off of her delicate face.

_V is for VIRTUE, so I ain't gonna hurt you  
E is for EVEN if you want me to_

He smiled at her satisfied look and kissed her neck affectionately. Somewhere they could hear the phone ringing. Goten began to move, but she pulled him back down to her body.

She shook her head. "No, Ten. Right now, I'm yours." She paused. "Take me. Make me your own."

_R is for RENDER unto me, baby  
M is for that which is MINE_

Goten began to move faster into her core. She had invited him, so now he would take full advantage of the scenario.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes as her body was racked with pleasure. "More…" She moaned. "I need you, Ten, and I need you now!"

He demand sent sparks of hormones through his blood as he was given a second wind and began to go as fast as his body would allow him to.

_A is for ANY old how, darling  
N is for ANY old time _

Marron cried out in pleasure she reached her peak and sent Goten spiraling over the edge right after her.

He collapsed onto her heaving body and listened to her heart pounding against her ribcage like a caged animal struggling to get free of its prison.

"We're not going to tell anyone about this." He whispered into her ear by her sweating neck. "It'll be our little secret"

"If Trunks find out…" Marron panted, barely audible.

_I'll be your loverman! I got a master plan  
To take off your dress And be your man  
Seize the throne Seize the mantle  
Seize the crown Cause I am what I am  
What I am what I am I'm your loverman! _

He looked up and searched her eyes. "You think he won't catch on?"

Marron hesitated, "He may… but sometimes he doesn't catch on."

Goten considered this. "Are you going to leave him?" He already knew the answer, but it didn't hurt to ask.

She shook her head. "No. I don't even know what happened with us, 'Ten." Marron sighed and absently rubbed her hand over her stomach. "Trunks may be disloyal at times, but I still love him." She paused and stared hard at the naked man on top of her. "_You_ won't tell him, will you?"

_There's a devil lying by your side  
(How much longer)  
You might think he's asleep  
(How much longer)  
but look at his eyes  
(How much longer)  
He wants you, baby, to be his bride  
(How much longer)  
There's a devil lying by your side  
(How much longer)  
Loverman! Loverman!_

Goten considered the question. It was a simple enough question, but it was kind of involved. He could tell Trunks, and really emphasize that fact that Marron hadn't rejected him at all, but then she would probably never talk to him again. "No, I'm not going to say anything." If he kept quiet, they may or may not be able to mess around again.

He would be her lover, even if he was not her man.

A/N: Ok, how was it? Like I said, I've never done a one shot-before, but I thought this one looked good before I posted it! I hope you all enjoy it and please give me feedback! If I get enough positive feedback, I may post more like this, but I don't know! Thanks for reading and please review!

reposted- I took out a lot of the cheese-factor. I think its better!

Thanks!

Cass

Top of Form


End file.
